Warriors: The New Clans: Thunderstorm 1
by Sonicexpertfan13
Summary: SPOILERS! FOR ALL SERIES! READ THE LAST HOPE! Bramblestar and Mistystar face tough challenges for being leader. Jayfeather gets a weird sign from Starclan that when thunder strikes a leaf falls. Graystripe still carries Firestars death on his back, Just like when Silverstream dies. But all the clan are about to face a danger bigger than Starclan can imagine. It always says that..
1. PLEASE READ

Attention. Erin Hunter owns almost all the characters except the kits.

All the apprentices are now Warriors.

Some of the characters have kits and a mate. If this is not who they are paired with in the book PLEASE! Tell me!

This is not a real book! I wrote it! MYSELF! Please don't steal!

Please don't say I stole the series, characters, or names. Because I did not!

Questions? Ask me! I will answer your question for you!

SPOILERS! YES OF COURSE! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T READ...

The Last Hope.

Sadly Blackstar and Onestar are the remaining leaders alive!

A moment of silence for Firestar and LeopardStar...

Welcome Bramblestar and Mistystar.

ENJOY THE SERIES!


	2. Dustpelt Argues (Extra)

Bonus scene: Dustpelt argues.

"Ferncloud listen to me speak. Who would've been leader if Bluestar was alive. Bluestar would of made my mentor be leader. Redstar. Firestar was a kittypet! I couldn't believe he fell in love with Sandstorm. I was really angry. When Ferncloud was an apprentice I fell head over paws for her. But I just kept fighting when Ferncloud died. I all the battle was over , I knew it was time to retire...Brambleclaw became leader and approved my choice. Ferncloud I will miss you forever and so will Foxleap and Icecloud and don't forget Birchfall. I love you dear Ferncloud."

R.I.P. FERNCLOUD

NEVER TO BE FORGOTING FOR YOUR KINDNESS AND LOVE. FROM-Your Clanmates.


	3. Prologue

It was leaf-bare. Snow glittered on the trees. Ice hung down from their branches. Shadows slipped in the clearing. Far off was a cave, glittered with stars. A cold breeze pasted and landed in a clear pool. Drip...Drip...The water slowly fell in and slowly, cats with stars in their pelts climbed out. Bluestar, a gray-blue she-cat sat down, with her tail over her paws. Bluestar died by a pack of dogs. She saved her deputy, Fireheart's life too. Firestar sat down beside her, His flame-pelt glowing. Firestar has joined starclan three moons ago.

Bluestar looked at Firestar. "I'm proud of you, you saved the clans many times, and yours."

Firestar gaze was sad. "I know, but, how about my daughters, Sandstorm, and Graystripe!"

Bluestar's tail rested on his shoulder. "Remember my daughters' down there too."

Mistystar, Bluestar's daughter, was leader of Riverclan now. She only saw her daughter and son only a little while before Bluestar died. Bluestar gave her kits up to become leader of Thunderclan. Stonefur, her son, died protecting Graystripes kits during the time of Tigerclan. So Stonefur was in StarClan already and could see his mother anytime.

Another cat rose from the moonpool. A white tom sat next to Bluestar. Bluestar turned her head to meat his gaze. "Hello Whitestorm, what are you up to?"

Whitestorm rasped. "I just wanted to see how Firestar was doing and you of course."

The three StarClan cats sat talking.

Over at the Thunderclan hollow.

Jayfeather lay dreaming. He padded into the moonpool and was walking In the sky with StarClan. He went through a cloud and then heard a load bang. The cloud turned black. Thunder stroked down to the hollow of Thunderclan. Jayfeather bristled as he saw a tree falling. Then he heard a voice.

_When the Thunderstorm strikes, the leaf will fall._

Jayfeather snarled. _I hate it when StarClan doesn't ever give clear messages! _

He woke up with a startled start. Lionblaze kept hitting him in the side with his paw. "Wake up!"

Jayfeather hissed. "Okay, father!" He said sarcastically. _What was that dream about. He was blind, but wasn't useless. I will figure this out in my own time.._"I hope." He said out loud.


	4. Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Brambleclaw said. "I will be going to get my leader name and my nine lives at sunset. Squirrelflight and Jayfeather, you will come with me. Jayfeather, you will come up to the border of Windclan." Brambleclaw said with some pride. He hopped down and flicked his tail for the two cats to follow. Squirrelflight,eat the traveling herbs. I'll meet you and Jayfeather at the entrance." When they all gathered at the entrance, Bramblestar called out. "Graystripe, you are in charge while I'm gone." Graystripe nodded and started assigning hunting patrols. Graystripe was turning old and was going to retire soon. But he refused when Brambleclaw asked him. The three cats padded out of the camp. Jayfeather sniffed around and could smell some herbs.

"I'm going to pick some up for later." He ran to a bush and picked some Juniper Berries off. Squirrelflight scented a mouse and went in a stalking position She pounced high and landed right on the mouse and made a clean blow. She shared some with Jayfeather. Brambleclaw could see it was awkward for them to even stand next to each other. About 20 moons ago. Or even more! Hollyleaf announced that Leafpool and Crowfeather were her littermates parents. Squirrelflight lied for her sister and Jayfeather was the 2nd maddest of the litter because of what happened. When they were finished eating they continued walking. They found the river were Windclan's border started and Jayfeather said goodbye and left. Squirrelflight and him ventured farther and found the cave where the moon pool was at. Squirrelflight waited outside and Brambleclaw went in. He saw the glisten of the water and touched his nose in the liquid. He fell to sleep..

Brambleclaw woke up in Starclan where he saw silvery cats with stars in their pelts. Bluestar walked up to him.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw. Your time has come." She paused and talked again. "With this life I give you knowledge, to know how to solve problems and problems of others." Bluestar touched her nose to Brambleclaws. He winced at the pain. It wasn't bad, but it didn't feel good either. It felt like something was knocking on his head. Bluestar stepped back and let Goldenflower, Brambleclaw's mother, through.

"With this life I give you love, to love your clan like a mother loves her kits." Brambleclaw though of Tawnypelt and himself. She touched her nose to his and it didn't hurt. It felt like the time he was a kit. She backed away and let Mousefur through.

"With this life I give you forgiveness, to forgive and trust your clan with faith..-not because of who their parents are." Brambleclaw knew when he was an apprentice, Mousefur didn't trust him because of Tigerstar, his blood thirsty father. He felt a shock pain when he was given his 3rd life. He already had one, he just had to gain those two. Mousefur stepped back to let another cat through. Longtail?!

"With this life I give you bravery, to see through your heart and protect your clan." Longtail had no hurt in his eyes. He could see again. He touched noses with Bramblestar and let Hollyleaf through.

Brambleclaw looked down.. "Hollyleaf...I'm so sorry..." Hollyleaf licked his ear. "You were a great dad. With this life I give you truthfulness, to tell the truth and not cover it up with more lies." Brambleclaw felt a sharper pain. And he was sad to see her go. Feathertail came through.

Feathertail said slowly. "Tell Crowfeather I said hi if you ever see him. With this life I give you loyalty, to always be there when you clan needs you the most. Not fall in love with a Windclan cat..." She said with depression and touched his nose. He felt sadness and the a sharp pain. He was jumping of a ledge to kill a big, large cat. I must be seeing in Feathertails paws. Because as he looked at his paws, they were silver. He lay there with a black cat fading away looking at him with sadness in his blue eyes. He snapped back inside Starclan and watched Feathertail pad away.

Tallstar padded forward looking young again and said gently. "With this life, I give you swiftness, to run through the trees and fast time to think." He touched noses with him and Brambleclaw was getting weak. Just one more after this. He then remembered quickly. Where was Firestar?! He gulped. Hes not in the Dark Forest right?! He couldn't be! At the edge of the clearing he saw a flame pelt. It was Firestar.

Firestar licked his deputies ear and said gently. "I made the right decision to make you deputy. I am very proud of you and I know you will be one of the greatest leaders Thunderclan has ever known." Brambleclaw added. "I could never be a greater leader than you, Firestar." Firestar nodded in gratitude and said. "With this life I give you leadership, to guide the clan through thick and thin.." He touched noses with him. "I now give you your leader name. Bramblestar..Good luck..."


	5. Chapter 2

Bramblestar woke up with a jolt. He padded out and met Squirrelflight.

"Why hello Bramble_star. _Have you seen Brambleclaw anywhere?" She said mocking him.

Bramblestar climbed onto the high-ledge and called the clan to gather. "We have two kits that are becoming apprentices. Lillykit and Seedkit. Please come up." The two kits climbed up and were helped by Sorreltail and Brakenfur. "Lillykit, do you promise to protect the clan even if it is the cost of your life?"

Lilykit nodded and said. "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, until this apprentice gets her warrior name, her name will be Lily_paw_. Lilypaw, your mentor will be Ivypool." _  
_

Ivypool proudly walked to her and touched her nose with hers.

"Ivypool, Cinderheart has mentored you well, and hope you pass down all you learned to this apprentice."

Seedkit came up and Bramblestar continued.

Seedkit. do you promise to protect the clan even if it is the cost of your life?"

Seedkit gave an excitied bounce and said. "I do!"

"Then by the power of Starclan, until this apprentice gets her warrior name, her name will be Seed_paw, _Seedpaw your mentor will be Blossomfall."

The two she-cats touched noses.

"Blossomfall, Hazeltail has mentored you well, and I hope you pass down all you learned to this new apprentice."

The clan chanted the apprentices names. "Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw!"

Bramblestar was proud to raise his healthy and strong clan. So many kits. He could see Cinderhearts moans in her den, She must be giving birth! "Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather was racing out all ready. "I know, I know.." Bramblestar wanted to see the kits be born so he followed Jayfeather in.

"Just get a firm grip on this stick with your teeth. Whenever it hurts just bite down on it."

She bit down hard on the stick and a kitten was slipping out with Jayfeather helping. He gave the kit to Lionblaze and told him to lick it. He did so.

The next kit came out and it looked just like Lionblaze. The last kit came out and the stick broke. Four kits in all. Lightningkit, Nightkit, Sunkit, and Moonkit.

Bramblestar stayed for awhile and went to go with Squirrelflight alone in the forest. They stayed in a cave until night. He just wanted to be alone with her and no one else. After seeing kits being born.


	6. Chapter 3

Crimsonkit ran to the shadows. Shadowkit was teasing him. Crimsonkit slapped him with his paw and ran off. He curled up next to his mother. Shadowkit came in and said. "Applefur, I'm having my apprentice ceremony. Could you come?" Shadowkit was the oldest out of the group he was born moons before him. Sapkit was lying in the sun. Blackstar was talking to Rowanclaw. Crimsonkit got up and pricked his ears to hear.

"Rowanclaw, I can not go on. I will be an elder for now on."

"But how about Shadowkits ceremony?" Rowanclaw asked.

Blackstar nodded. "Lets do that first." He called the clan to gather around. Crimsonkit wasn't listening. They he looked up a few heartbeats later. "Shadowpaw, your mentor will be Smokefur."

Rowanclaw got up. "Blackstar has some bad news. He is retiring."

Shocked gasps sounded from the clearing. Rowanclaw continued. "I will be in charge, but will not go by the name Rowanstar. Blackstar is still alive so I will not have 9 lives. But I must choose a deputy. Clawfur." Clawfur nodded and went to stand by Rowanclaw. Crimsonkit sighed and got up and went to Applefur. A shriek came from his sister. She was running across the camp with a black cat with blue eyes and a torn ear came chasing her. He had scars everywhere. He pounced and slammed the kit aside and she went flying and hit the tree with her head. Blood welled from her head and Applefur screamed. The cat ran forward right about to end Sapkit. But Crimsonkit dashed forward. He jumped on the intruder and hung on his back. The cat tried to knock him off, but Crimsonkit had a firm dug his claws in the black cats back and ripped them out. The cat screamed and ran out and glared back at Rowanclaw. And Crimsonkit madeout the words he was syncing. _I'm going to_ kill_ you. _The cat walked out and Crimsonkit heaved a sigh. Shadowpaw was not even paying attention. I hope I be the leader one day.


End file.
